Never Say Never
by Looney4MyTunes3
Summary: All he could think about was that he was the man for her and he was positive she was the women for him, but he wasn't expecting her to say the next two words that came out of her mouth.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't in love with him anymore.

Those were the words that continuously played in his head during his drive home. She said countless times how their relationship was a lie. That throughout the years they were together he had never loved her. Because if he did love her, if he did feel all those emotions throughout the years, he wouldn't have been able to do what he did when he was with Lindsey. He wouldn't have thrown away their relationship so easily and he would have _never _proposed to Lindsey with the ring he proposed to her with. He wouldn't have stated thousands of times that he was in love with Lindsey and that she never cared about him and didn't think he would be able to make it as an author when _she _was the one who sent his novel to publishers in New York.

She didn't love of him.

He understood that he had caused her pain, but she couldn't honestly feel that he never loved her. Because he did, he _really_ did. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her and spend the rest of his life with her and make babies with her. He told her that. She just didn't think that a man could go up in front of god and all his friends and say "I do" to a different woman when he was actually in love with someone else. She told him she gave up on him and them the moment he fell down on his knees at the alter when Lindsey left him. He wasn't the man for her and she wasn't the women for him, she simply stated. But all he could think about was that he was the man for her and he was positive she was the women for him. They were destined to be together. They were the epic love story. They were supposed to get their happily ever after. But then she said two words that he never expected her to say…

I'm Pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry you guys for the other chapter being so short. Hope you enjoy this one. **

"Pregnant," he stared at her blankly and for a split second he thought and hoped that he was the father.

"I know its crazy and unexpected, but after you told me you were going to win Lindsey back, I thought about all the relationships that failed because of me holding on to us. I went back to LA for a couple days and met up with my ex boyfriend, Julian. One thing led to another and here we are."

"Does Julian know your caring his child?"

"Yea, he's coming in a couple days. He has to tie up some knots at work and then he'll be moving here."

His mind couldn't process all this information quickly. He had to break it down for himself. Peyton doesn't love him. She's with someone else. She's pregnant with a baby that's not his.

He felt like breaking down and crying. She was his girl. His comet, his life, and his inspiration. If he had just realized all this earlier, he knew that right now she might be carrying his child. What was he supposed to do now? She wasn't for him to save. She moved on. But he wanted her back. Whether or not this was his child he knew he would love it to death. He wanted to be a part of her and the baby's life.

Peyton reassured him that he was going to find someone. That his feelings for her will disappear in time just like the last times he broke it off with her.

He was able to live without her for three years and throughout high school he was able to be with Brooke, Niki, and Anna.

But he didn't want to move on. He wanted to her. And he told her that, but she didn't respond. So he left.

She couldn't stand this, the pain stabbing at her chest. She loved her baby of course and loved Julian, but she wanted Lucas. She wanted to crawl into his warm embrace and tell him that all those words she said were false. She loved him. She loved him more than she thought was even possible.

Ands that's why she was in her living room floor crying.

She saw the hurt expression on his face when she said she didn't love him anymore. She saw the stab of pain she caused him when she said she was pregnant with Julian's child. Lastly, she saw the pain that she had put upon him when she told him that he was going to forget about her in time. Forget those special moments they shared together and the emotions that came with them.

Every time she caused him pain, she caused herself pain. But what was she supposed to do.

She spent more then three years of her life trying to forget him, and then a year of her life begging for him. She couldn't handle this routine. Ever since high school she would play the part, the one who would break up his relationship and look like the bad guy. Now, it was over. She didn't have to hurt good women such as Brooke and Lindsey in order to get Lucas because this relationship that they have had since she was Nathan and he with Brooke is over.

She's finally free to live her life. She knew though, that if it weren't for the history between them she would be with him.

He went to Haley's house for dinner. He hadn't eaten there since him and Lindsey came over before they were engaged. He felt that as of that was a life time ago. There was a sting in his chest when he remembered the conversation and the awkward laughs that came with it. He realized now how insecure Lindsey was over his relationship with Peyton.

"Hey Lucas, you ok?" Nathan said trying to read the confused expression off his brother's face.

"No, "he stated blankly.

"Uh" Nathan didn't expect him to be so straightforward. "What happened?"

"Peyton"

"Aw, yes, isn't that always your problem. Look man, I know you and Haley are both really oblivious to the fact that you guys are meant to be together, but some time you are going to have to come to terms with this."

"I know, Nathan. I realized that. I want to be with Peyton and I want to spend my life with her. For god sakes that's why I proposed to her in LA."

"So what's the problem?" He asked while taking a sip of his beer.

"She's pregnant."

Nathan spit it out his drink by the shock of this statement.

"What do you mean she's pregnant? Is it yours?"

"She's just pregnant" he said dejectedly.

"… and no it's not mine."

Nathan saw the misery on his brother's face and to tell you the truth he felt pretty miserable himself. Peyton was like his sister and she was pregnant. Who's the father if its not Lucas?

"Does she know he the father is?"

"Yea… It's her ex boyfriend from LA."

"How did she get to LA?"

"After I decided to go after Lindsey she thought that we were never going to get back together and she so she left."

"Well, I guess I can't blame her. "

That's when Lucas' head perked up and became confused.

"What do you mean you can't blame her?"

"Lucas, don't you get it? I know this is going to be hard for you to grasp but you pushed her away. You pushed her back to her ex boyfriend."

That's when Lucas had enough. He stood up and defended himself. But he knew deep down inside, just like while he was with Lindsey, his love for Peyton, that it was true.

Nathan saw his brother's face come to accept the fact and put his arm on his shoulder for support.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked miserably.

"The only thing you can do is support just like a friend would. That's the closest relationship to having with her."

**Hope you guys liked it. I know this is also kind of short, but this is as far as I got right now. My mind is going brain dead on me. Please review. If you have any ideas or advice for me I would love to know them. **


End file.
